This invention relates to an improved bulk vending machine apparatus.
Bulk vending machines occupy a special and important position not just because of the sales generated therefrom but because of the unique niche that these machines possess in the minds of the public. The bulk vending machine has endured and thrived as a fixture of the retail environment. At least one bulk vending machine, and more likely several, can be found in the entrance way or lobby of nearly every supermarket, department store, hardware store, gas station and restaurant in the United States. The proceeds of the bulk vending machine may augment the income of the proprietor of the premises where it is located or the proceeds may be shared with or donated to charitable organizations.
A special aspect of the bulk vending machine is that it relies almost exclusively on point-of-sale appeal. As such, it should be attractive and alluring to potential customers. On the other hand, if the bulk vending machine is too garish or noticeable, it might offend the aesthetics or sensibilities of some members of the public, including the proprietor of the premises upon which it is located, and become unwelcome. Designers and marketers of bulk vending machines must balance these conflicting criteria. Furthermore, since much of the appeal of a bulk vending machine is directed toward children, the design and use of the bulk vending machine should take into account the concerns and attitudes of the community toward the health and well-being of its children.
Aside from the aesthetic and advertising aspects, the are certain functional aspects that relate to the bulk vending machine. For example, because a bulk vending machine is intended to operate unattended and without normal supervision or attention by a person of the staff of the establishment where it is located, it should be highly reliable in operation. Because the bulk vending machine is in a relatively public place it should be both durable and resistant to vandalism or pilferage.
Another functional requirement for a bulk vending machine is that it should be sanitary. If the merchandise being vended is a food product, like candy, gum or nuts, the bulk vending machine should store the food in a relatively sanitary and hygienic manner. Because, bulk vending machines are cleaned regularly, the machines should preferably be easy to clean.
Service personnel routinely attend to the bulk vending machine to clean and refill it and also to collect the money. Accordingly, the bulk vending machine should be lockable and secure, but also easy to open and maintain by the service personnel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bulk vending machine that is attractive and suitably appropriate for the image sought by the retail establishment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulk vending machine that can be readily secured in an efficient manner and yet is easy to unlock for the purpose of restocking and to remove the money temporarily stored therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bulk vending machine that is easy to clean.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bulk vending machine that is easy to assemble.